dndtyriafandomcom-20200214-history
The Story
Three weirdos walk into a bar... Session 1 The party began their adventure in Walburn, at the Rusty Bucket Inn. There they met two travelling adventurers who told them of attacks made at Riverview. The party ventured forth to find out what happened in Riverview. They travelled a full day and night without rest to arrive in Melburn at 10am, tired and hungry. Despite this, Crucil went to see the Apothecary for some lamp oil, and Ivan wet to see the Wizard. Padfoot, the red-robed wizard, revealed that he had been sold a magical dagger for 600 gold pieces and had been struggling to identify its secrets. Ivan suggested he had been conned, as it appeared to be a plain iron dagger, and offered to return the 600 gold to him, which was graciously accepted along with the offer of letting them keep 300 for themselves. The man responsible is said to have been relatively unidentifiable, other than a grey cloak, dark hair, tall and with a dagger adorned with red gems upon its hilt. Ivan returned to the Hungry Hound Inn and went to sleep, along with Crucil and Olderk. The next day, after a brief discussion they agreed to track down this strange man for the wizard, but not before receiving some news from the barkeep about Riverview, which has reportedly had 3 attacks against it, confirming the goblin presence. No news has been heard of Durshill in quite some time. He also noted that the grey-cloaked man had arrived the night prior for a drink before heading out into the dark himself. With new information and a new quest in tow, the party headed out immediately into the night, along the path towards Blueferry and on to Bridgestone, where the man in the cloak is reportedly said to have headed towards. Along the way, they encountered a small group of goblins who assaulted them, but were easily dispatched. Some minor amount of silver was found on the bodies but there was also a note written in Goblin, reading: “''Bring us what you owe or you will suffer''” Which Olderk identified to be written either very hastily or by someone who may not be familiar with writing the Goblin language, suggesting that the person who delivered it would not be a goblin themselves. Session 2 The party continued from the road, shortly arriving in Blueferry, a small trading village that connects to Bridgestone. The party learned there had been multiple attacks on Riverview over the last few weeks and very occasional goblin raids at Blueferry. Ivan asked around about the mysterious man but discovered nothing new, whilst asking around he met a very green-seeming guard by the name of Dirge, who didn't leave the best impression. Olderk, meanwhile, struck a deal with Reginald, the master trader to deliver some grain to Bridgestone.So the party agreed to head to Briidgestone, and everyone was still extremely tired upon arriving. However the party carried on regardless. Olderk went to deliver the grain by himself, where he met with the trader Briar. To make his travel faster he then he rented a horse and galloped back to Blueferry. He gave the payment, and tried to barter for the cost of his horse, but failed. He returned on Bridgestone the horse and gave it back to the stablemaster. Meanwhile, Ivan and Crucil were exploring the city for points of interest. They spotted an armoursmith and a weaponsmith in the north segment of the city. They then went to the east segment and found the white wizard Calderath's shop. The pair had their set your eyes on his 600GP potion. They also asked him for any information about the dagger, but he didn't have too much to say. They departed the magic store and ventured onward to the weaponsmith. They met the half-giant Mr Oakenhearth. They asked about the dagger and Mr Oakenhearth retreated to his storage cupboard and presented the exact dagger they were asking for. Momentarily awestruck, they asked Mr Oakenhearth about the man who sold him the dagger, but as soon as he did so the shining, silver dagger began to fade into a normal iron dagger, much to Oakenhearth's dismay. Ivan told the half-giant that he was not the only one tricked by this con, and that he had been looking for this man for some time now. Mr Oakenhearth stated he was there not half an hour ago. Ivan said he would bring this man to justice and try to bring back the money that he was conned out of. Shortly after he you warned the guards about the mysterious man before finally heading to sleep. Afterwards, Olderk returned to Bridgestone but noticed Ivan and Crucil were asleep. He decided to nap under a tree nearby the inn and wait for the pair. When he woke up and heard some night guards talking about Lord Saldric Gelbourne, and a reward he is offering for anyone who can help with the Riverview situation. When the pair wake up, they meet with Olderk to discuss what to do next, and you figure you've done what you can in terms of the mysterious man for now. Olderk tells them about the reward the lord is offering and agree to confront him about it. So they head off to go to the central castle. They are allowerd in after introducing themselves as people who want to help with the goblin problem. After a discussion with Lord Saldric Gelbourne, they come to an agreement and are tasked to help with the riverview situation. The lord provides them with horses for the journey. Session 3 The party began on their journey to Riverview, as issued by Lord Saldric Gelbourne. They took the horses and went north. On the road to riverview, they were attacked by a group of goblins. The party defeated most of them but one managed to slip away. When they arrived in riverview it was obvious the citizens there were preparing for an attack. Ivan asked around for the strange man, but no luck. Soon the goblins did attack and the party assisted in the defence Ivan and Crucil were knocked unconcious during the battle, but the citizens were able to fend off the goblins. Session 4 Crucil and Ivan were revived by the cleric Michael. They helped around town. Session 5 The party ventured into the woods Encountered a large black bear, it was following the part but was only after the fish in Cruicil's bag The party carried on into the woods It started getting dark so they decided to sleep in a cave Olderk was on night watch However a bear appeared (Not the same as before), obviously being the owner of the cave The bear downed Crucil, but Rose finished it off. Ivan healed crucil and the party tried to sleep again, Olderk was on watch again. But a bugbear appeared and attacked Olderk. The party was awoken and defeated the bugbear, rose taking the finishing blow again. The party slept for the night in the cave.